Tainted Memories
by Raikiriblade
Summary: An antisocial creep with a questionable history meets Gon and company and realises having friends isn't as bad as she thought it would be, and gets into trouble again and again. OC/Killua Rated T for swearing and future awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being a Togashi. I had a lot of exams and stuff, so...yeah.

This is not another new fic, but the new version of Black and White. I'll be taking the old one down if I remember -.-

There'd be changes here, as I'm technically rewriting the things here, so...yeah. There's changes to plot and stuff...and this might Include bits of the anime and manga, and maybe some omakes. I apologise in advance for any errors.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or anything else that is mentioned.

******SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chapter 1: I don't do well with crowds.

"Here's your number tag miss. Please keep your tag on at all times." A green hand reached out at the girl, handing her the circular piece of wood as she accepted it hesitantly. "Thanks."

The green...blob in a suit nodded and waddled away.

Looking back down at her palm, she tossed it upwards. Number 297 eh? She spun it nonchalantly on her index finger. I wonder how many applicants there are in a Hunter Exam.

Flipping it over, she noticed a small silver rectangle stuck at the back where the pin should be. Poking the rectangle, she concluded that it wasn't like a crocodile clip either, it was just a block of something. Funny, did they have to bring their own tape?

Casting an analysing gaze at the people surrounding her, all she saw was people walking around with their badges perfectly attached; no one was holding it in their hands at all. Wait...she narrowed her eyes, what if this badge was spoilt?

Crap, what if this was a test?

I can't lose to a piece of wood!

"Uh, can I help you?" Interrupting her panic attack, she turned around to see plump man, with his hair combed back and an atrocious-looking box nose.

Fuyona narrowed her eyes further. Was it some kind of cosplay?

"Name?" Great manners she had there.

"Tonpa. It's my thirty-fifth time here," he reached out a hand. "By the way, the badge just sticks onto the clothing, don't worry." He added.

Ignoring the outstretched hand, she pressed the badge against her coat and was surprised that it stuck. Holy shit. What did they put in them?! She mentally slapped herself. She should've used gyo!

Finally acknowledging the man, she eyed his badge silently, noting that his Shouko was still closed. "Hello..." She uttered, looking at him. "...Tonpa-san."

Tonpa laughed heartily, slapping her back as he chuckled. "Just call me Tonpa!" He grinned. "I can tell you're a rookie, not even knowing how to put on the badge..." Fuyona scowled, crossing her arms. So I was over analysing, so what? "How?"

Mistaking her grumpiness for being discovered so easily, his chest swelled with pride. "I've taken this test many times, I have some valuable information on all of them, wanna know?" Isn't that guy straightforward?

Plus, who the hell would be proud failing the Exam so many times?

"Why are you helping me?"

"Just trying to increase the number of Hunters in the world."

Fuyona tuned him out as soon as he jabbered on, barely noting the numbers he seemed to talk about as she surveyed the area of the Zaban cave.

It was crowded with people of different sizes and height, some standing in groups while others loitered alone, scanning her surroundings like her. Quiet chatter could be heard, often quieting slightly whenever the lift door opened to reveal applicants.

"...so Hisoka's dangerous!" Tonpa finished, looking at the quiet girl beside him. "Hey, finding this place takes a lot of time and smarts, good job! Wanna celebrate?" The squat man dug around in his bag, fishing out two cans of orange juice. "Here."

I knew it. Fuyona sighed. "There's poison in it, right?" She shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "I'm not going to accept it."

Tonpa flustered immediately. "O-of course not! I just want to celebrate a-and congratulate people here! It's u-uh..." was he caught?

"I'm kidding." Fuyona deadpanned, cutting him off effectively. Taking the can out of his hands, she muttered a thanks much his relief.

Opening the drink, she made a big show off downing the spiked juice, crushing the aluminium with the heel of her boot as she smirked at Tonpa. "It tastes good."

She could see the gleam in his beady eyes. "Thanks, tastes really sweet no?"

"I wasn't talking about the juice, Tonpa," she flicked the flattened can at his face. "I was talking about the laxative." She snickered at his gobsmacked expression. "I'm immune to poison, you idiot. That shit doesn't work on me."

So the girl ambled away, laughing at the circular imprint where the can had struck, drawing curious gazes.

"That's Tonpa."

"Looks like a greenie figured it out."

"But she drank it, right?"

"She'll be stuck in the toilet for days."

Idiots. Couldn't they tell her beforehand?! What nice people they were.

Well, at least she was immune to it.

Strolling to the wall of the cave, she slid down against the muddy surface, dropping her bag and placing her head on her knees. When did the registering for the Exam close? She couldn't remember.

The Hunter Exam. The thought of it made her heart beat faster in excitement. There were only so many Hunters in the world. what made the test so difficult? Her eyelids drooped. She was feeling sleepy. Her eyelids felt like metal shutters, getting heavier each time she blinked. When did she last sleep? She couldn't remember. Three, no four days?

Or was it four weeks...?

Her world went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke up to see feet.

Yes, feet.

And what is so special about said feet?

No, not because there were square like Tonpa's nose. No, not because it smelled. It was because they were turned towards me. You know? The part where the toes are?

Fun Fact: It usually means that someone is facing you.

"What?' My voice was muffled, still holding traces of sleepiness caused by spontaneous nap. I tensed, hands balling into fists as I waited for a reply.

The pair of feet said nothing.

Okay, maybe I was talking to the wrong body part. I lifted my head grumpily, turning to have a full on glare at whoever disturbed my sleep. A Fuyona that just woke up was not a happy Fuyona. Not like I ever felt happy.

"What?!" I snapped again, now looking at a pair of (not feet this time) blue eyes.

My first thought was that he was a foreigner, before I remembered that I must probably be considered as one too, having taken a ship to Zaban City. But he didn't look like any of the locals, so he probably was one.

Second thought was that he looked familiar, with fluffy white hair and pale skin that seemed to poke into my oldest memories. But the more I thought about it, the more sure I was that hadn't seen him before.

The boy blinked back.

****

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS****  
**

A/N: I'm afraid that you would have to deal with short chapters throughout this fic (that is if I can even finish this). Sorry, I tried. That said, maybe it's to keep it short and sweet? (Heheh)

Expect **irregular updates **due to academics and laziness. I'm pretty sure there'll never be a long enough chapter unless I combined three chapters and set my hair on fire.

Ah, **this is an Killua/OC fic**,( just in case I forget to add that in summary) so...yeah. If you like that kind of stuff read it. If you don't like it...don't flame.

I don't think there'd be any rated scenes...just fluff and awkwardness? Rated T because of swearing. So...yeah.

Random: I have a bad case of fish-memory here, but can I ask something? **Does Killua tell Gon and the others that he is a Zoldyck?** Like, literally, "I'm a Zoldyck?" If so? What episode?

READ AND REVIEW, SANK KYU~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Here's another irregular update. Is there anyone even reading this?

Killua: Of course not, idiot.

Gon: That's mean! Shes really puts in a lot of effort in this.

Me: Lol nope. Killua! Do the honors!

Killua: What?! Why? Oh, damn it. **The author of this fanfiction does not own anything.**

**Sorry for churning out a shitty chapter in the longest amount of time ever. I swear I'll try my best from now on.**

Chapter 2: Ain't nobody got energy for that.

"What?!" She spat, glowering at the figure standing before her. Didn't he know that staring at someone was rude and unsettling? Even a social epic fail like her knew that. It was common sense. Where she used to live, staring at an living thing was literally asking for a death wish. It was the only wish that ever was granted in the slums.

The boy said nothing, only blinking his blue orbs blankly, stuffing his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. and continuing in his staring. It was a moment of tense silence; one that Fuyona didn't wish to be in. Was he trying to instigate a fight? His gaze seemed to burn a hole in her head.

It might have been her imagination, but the pressure that was squashing her grew heavier and heavier by the second. The girl was beginning to reach for her weapons, mild paranoia telling her it was best to be prepared lest he initiated a fight despite the lack the killing intent she felt. After what seemed like eternity,he spoke.

"Nothing."

Fuyona couldn't remember who he was, but aside from the almost overwhelming urge to facepalm, a faint voice of familiarity prodded her mind. "You stand there and stare at me, then tell me it's nothing?"

He shrugged. "Yup."

Fuyona quietly used gyo to check his Shouko. They were still closed, his aura untained, like many the others in the cave. Yet what made her instincts warn her to be wary? He didn't use Nen. He should be weaker than her. Something warned her that he was dangerous. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Whatever. If he was dangerous, it'd still be better if she avoided him altogether. She stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her coat and gathered her bag. How long had she been asleep? How many participants were there now?

"There're around four hundred participants."

The shorter girl whipped around, a tick mark forming on her temple. "Don't read my mind!" She contemplated throwing her bag at him, but her candy stash was just too precious. With her eye twitching furiously, she jabbed her finger accusingly at the boy. "Irritating jerk!"

Instead of frowning and retreating back into the crowd, (like she had unrealistically hoped) he merely smirked, cocking his head to a side as he fiddled with his skateboard, taunting her with a now cat-like grin. "Your eye looks weird, shouldn't you go see a doctor? It's twitching a lot."

Irritation that derived from sleep deprivation clawed at her tolerance, causing her to clench and unclench her fists repeatedly, a fast dissolving shred of patience keeping her from tearing his hair out.

Stupid fluffy hair boy, she growled, gritting her teeth. If this goddamn Exam had a death match, I'll chop your head off and stick it on a freaking stake for all to see! Let's see if you still have that grin on your face!

The original fear of the boy's capabilities seemed to take a backseat as irritation seemed to overwhelm her. "Irritating brat." Not like she seemed any older than the boy. But still, it wasn't like she acted any more immature than him. That insult had virtually no backfires, right?

"If I'm a brat, you're an old hag, obaa-san."

"Says the brat with white hair."

"It's silver, or are your eyes already failing due to old age?"

"I don't have time on waste on a brat like you." She scowled when she couldn't think of a clever comeback to shoot back at the smug kid, and settled for a quit exit from the insult battle. She barely knew anyone here, save for the Box-nose guy that tried to poison her and the annoying boy that she had just shared an exchange of insults with. She preferred not to create a ruckus and remain as low-key as possible in a place full of potential enemies, making as few opponents as possible at the start of the Exam.

A/N: I apologise for the four followers for this crappy chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys would have forgotten that this story was ever in your follow sections Ehehe.

It's the holidays here, so maybe there'd be an update or two for this story or the stories I have.

I have my reasons for my Togashi-ness, and one of them being Google Docs. I type my fics there before i copy and paste it here to update, and it always seem to fuck up my paragraphs and sentences so bad i have to retype it from scratch. Second would be time-constraint. My parents never let me on the computer much and it's too difficult to post on mobile.

READ AND REVIEW! SANK YU!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: School started :(

Disclaimer: I don't own HxH. Everything here except for my OC belongs to their respective owners.

I stared blankly at the people that filled the area, almost immediately curdling into lumps of people as they avoided each other, murmuring quietly to each other as they threw cautious glances around them. Curdling, like milk. Really spoiled milk. My lips pulled tight in a grimace.

I walked over to the entrance of the cave, anything to get away as far as possible from that boy. People gave me looks when I slid past them, and suddenly I felt out of place in the cave, even in a place full of weirdos. Perhaps a kid did not really blend well in a crowd of Hunter applicants.

No shit dude. A voice in my head scolded.

I felt their eyes on me, and I knew that I was marked. Like a predator locking onto its prey. They may not have attacked yet, but I knew they'd strike soon. Their gaze was penetrating, and I could already feel the adrenaline starting to flow in my veins, and fear started to grip me with its tendrils. I quickened my pace, and tried my best to blend into the shadows. The urge to use Zetsu was overwhelming, but I couldn't risk having someone knowing my ability to use Nen. Not yet.

I hunched over, making myself look as small as possible, and kept my head down, hurrying to the elevator site.

Calm down, I breathed in sharply, I can't have an attack in a place like this. Not in front of people.

My shoulders were shaking, and air and coming in and out in shaky breaths. Calm. Calm down. Calm.

xXx

The boy had never felt so much relief from the ping of the elevator before, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the doors slid open. He gave a placating expression on his face as the older applicants straightened themselves as they shot a look at each other, speaking of unfinished business. Gon had no idea what they were arguing about.

"Next time, Gon," Leorio nodded, "Tell us, what type of hunter you wanna be." He shot a fiery look at Kurapika.

He shot it back.

Sweat dropping, Gon gave an awkward laugh.

After the short green man had handed them the badges, the trio began to survey the room, and Gon noted that Leorio was already intimidated. Beads of sweat were forming at his brow, and the clenched teeth as he unconsciously tried to look bigger; squaring his shoulders and gripping his briefcase tightly.

Kurapika was rather different, Gon observed. He was the picture of calm, sharp eyes passively scanning the area, seeming less tense than Leorio as his posture almost seemed lax, but Gon knew otherwise. Something flashed in his eyes, and Gon couldn't quite get it.

The youngest boy simply stood in silent awe and observation. Was it like this every Hunter Exam?

"Wow," Gon breathed. "This is amazing." Had all these people found this place by themselves? Or had they came the same way they had?

Amidst the intimidating mass of adults, a figure stood rather out of place, crouching at a side as it shook almost imperceptibly, her small frame and ebony locks distinguishing her gender. A bony hand was clenched in the dirt, shaking as she took in shaky breaths.

Kurapika caught on to Gon's gaze and followed it, staring at the girl in the distance, and soon Leorio was looking as well.

"Is she okay?" Leorio raised an eyebrow, more out of confusion than concern. Kurapika shrugged. Gon looked over in concern, and started towards her.

"Gon?" Kurapika spoke. "Juat leave her. She's an enemy." No doubt there was caution in his voice.

"I have to help her," Gon replied. He was worried. He heard Leorio sigh, and the doctor-to-be followed after him, readying his briefcase.

Kurapika sighed, and trailed after them.

A/N: Let me know if I had missed important stuff in the storyline! Thank you!

READ AND REVIEW! SANK KYU!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long pause. My laptop is being an asshole. On another note, thank you to the people who answered, it means so much to to me.

* * *

Chapter Four

Fuyona.

Amongst the chaos in my head, I mutely noted how my heart beat was echoing in my ears, quickening and rising rapidly, abandoning its usual steady beat as it careened of rhythm, loud like bass and scary and ugly in my ears, wrapping around my head, like a monster hammering its way out. It was a cacophony, surrounding the hysteria that sounded like the frantic screeches of a violin. I wanted it out. I knew better than to close my eyes, keeping them wide open as smears of red slapped across my vision. Images played before my eyes as venomous voice were like parasitic worms crawling their way in my head. Smears from _her _own memory.

Cracks of the whip, the slurs on their tongue, all directed at me.

Eyes. All those looks of disgust.

_"Why, murdered your own kin? That just makes you one of them."_

No. I'm not like those mutts!

_"Flithy."_

_"Killing them doesn't make you any better than a creature."_

Its probably true. I am just an ugly mutt.!

_"YOU MURDERED MY FATHER."_

_But it wasn't not me!_

_"**MONSTER."**_

It wasn't my fault. It was theirs. They're the real monsters, not me. I didn't kill them. They died on their own. It was their fault for what they did. It wasn't me! I'm not a monster! I'm a different girl! I'm not her! They taught me who I was, and I was good to them. It was the other girl, the other is responsible. But she's gone. She's dead. I'm not Nazo, I am Fuyona. She's never coming back.

I am Fuyona, useless and unwanted, and nothing but. The other girl is gone. Someone so loved is not me.

_You aren't a monster. _Kind, motherly words from _her _memory.

_Are._

_Aren't_

_Are_

_Aren't_

_Are_

_Aren't!_

_Are!_

_Aren't!_

**_ARE!_**

I am Fuyona. Useless and unwanted, and nothing but.

My hands reached up to claw at my head, but something held my wrists in a vice like grip. What were they going to do to me now? Have they risen up from their shallow graves, like my nightmares, and had found me again? Please, Mother, I'm very sorry, please forgive me! I wanted to scream, and yank my hands away and scream some more but stopped when someone spoke. "Miss, miss, are you okay?" A hand pushed away a few strands of hair, and I was looking into a pair of dark eyes. A pair of glasses perched on his nose, as his eyes continued to scrutinise me.

Like how those eyes glared at me back then.

* * *

Kurapika

Kurapika watched from a distance away as the girl yanked her arms in vain to get away from Leorio, her eyes wide open and glazed as she twisted her body in an effort to get away. Kurapika noted silently as he noticed her small frame, her bony arms seemingly delicate and breakable like a biscuit. Her eyes wide open like saucers, seemingly black pupils shrunken to the size of pinpricks. Her face, now stretched out in preperation for an antagonizing yell, seemed gaunt and haunted, dark rings around her eyes prominent in Zaban cave's lighting. As she twisted and writhed in Leorio's grip, words of a different language spilled out of her lips that Kurapika found a bit hard to understand at first. It was then he realised that the language she spoke was of different dialect, accent heavy in her words.

"_Let me go! I'm sorry!" _Was all he could discern from the different form of their known language.

They were attracting a lot of looks from the other participants, and some had shown a lot of displeasure at the small ruckus. Gritting of teeth, and the balling of knuckles were what what prompted Kurapika to take action.

"Leorio, let her go." Kurapika suggested. "You're scaring the crap out of her." Leorio released his grip, and the girl retracted her hands away from the man, as if burned by fire, and proceeded muttering to herself as hair curtained their view of her face.

* * *

A/N: I actually planned to upload this last week...but I had wanted to make some changes to the plot. For the clueless, the OC isn't exactly very sane. IT's very messy, I'm sorry, but my computer sucks and it probably glitched back the old one. Thanks again for those who replied!

READ AND REVIEW! IF ITS SHIT, REVIEW! IF ITS OKAY, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I feel bad for those who read this story T.T I'm sorry for ignoring my own account for so long now, I actually forgot until someone followed my other stories which gave me a notification and reminded me. Well, its the holidays for me now, hopefully can update, given enough inspiration. Thank you for putting up with my shitty writing! I cringe really badly whenever i read my own work.

And like, seriously, the button to put lines keep disappearing, am I missing something here?

"I'm sorry." Fuyona bowed her head low. "Panic attacks-I just don't know when I'll act up."

"It's fine," Gon assured, smile never wavering, although a hint of worry was evident in his eyes. "My name's Gon Freecs, and these are my friends!" The boy shifted aside, moving away from her line of sight to reveal the full image of the two older figures behind him. Now that the hysteria was over, Fuyona could see that the tall, previously intimidating man looked as harmless as a big, old grumpy cat. The small glasses looked almost comical perched on his nose. Fuona guessed he was in his late thirties.

Next to the old man stood a shorter figure. The person's eyes were sharp and clear, carefully analyzing her in turn. Blonde hair was framing the feminine face of Gon's friend, and Fuyona was conflicted over whether the person was male or female. The person was dressed in strange robes, which reminded her faintly of a floor carpet, or a colorful towel. Something in the stance told her otherwise, but the face seemed to question her judgement. The more she looked, the more unsure she became. Well, it would be rude to ask, so she would just have to wait and listen out for clues.

"I'm...Fionna." There was no way they were going to learn her actual name. Chances were, she was never going to see them again, and even if she did, according to Murphy's Law they would probably be enemies, given the Hunter Exam was going to take place. Sure, she sucked at names, but who was going to point that out?

Something flashed in the blonde's eyes. "I'm Kurapika, and this person here is Leorio." Kurapika's voice only seemed to shroud his, or, her gender in thicker mist. High-pitched male or low-pitched female? The shorter girl wrinkled her nose. But the strange name and the clothing seemed to click in place. Some family tradition or old tribe of some sort?

Fuyona cringed inwardly at the weird name. Who the hell names their kid that? It was so odd Fuyona had a feeling it wasn't an alias. She couldn't come up with a name like that even if she tried.

"Oi, I could've introduced myself by myself!" Leorio complained.

They seemed like a strange bunch. Were they really a team of some sort? They were rather unique, unlike the Amori brothers, who seemed equally cocky and irritating akin to copies of each other.

"Uh..." Fuyona began. "So...you'reG Gon," she nodded at him, secretly proud for remembering pointing was rude, "You're...Kura...Pika and uh, Liorio."

"No, Le-o-ri-o."

"That's what I said."

"You said 'Lio-rio. The 'E" Fionna."

"Oreo."

'HEY!"

"Nice to meet you, Oreo."

"IT"S NOT OREO!"

AN: another short chapter, since I currently have to inspiration yet. I know it's short, maybe if I have a sudden stroke of genius I may update the chapter. I repeat. I may **update **the chapter, not post a new one, if I'm not lazy. So maybe keep your eyes peeled once in a while! I don't know if they have notifications for updates. so...yeah.

THANK YOU FOR READING! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW! IF ITS SHIT, REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN!


End file.
